


Tony stark does what he wants (and Peter is his victim)

by Letmewrite0k



Series: Ironspider highschool au [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First attempt at smut, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, M/M, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmewrite0k/pseuds/Letmewrite0k





	Tony stark does what he wants (and Peter is his victim)

Dating Tony Stark was always an adventure because something new and exciting would always happen whenever you wanted it to or not. He was like a everlasting fire that just kept being fed gasoline to fuel him. He was like a living talking wet dream rich, smart, incredibly handsome, popular, and could speak more than 3 languages.

Tony had a high taste in fashion, windswept hair that looked naturally good for him, bright hazel glazed eyes that was always looking for something new and body never stopping. If you seen him you could tell he was a man of the future who always needed to be moving forward.

So you could imagine the surprise when he came out dating Peter Parker the stereotypical nerdy type of boy who wore big glasses over his large chocolate eyes, dressed in skinny jeans with overly large sweatshirts with his collar above it. He was often overlooked by his peers and usually was alone without any friends throughout the school day.

Peter may say he was a prisoner of the present looking for ways how a simple act today would change the course of tomorrow. He acted on impulse and went with the flow of life to guide him during his day. He could also talk the juice out of a juicebox if you allowed him to.

They met in physics class when Peter was forced to sit in the front because all the tables aside from the one Stark sat was completely filled with students. They had a practice worksheet which both Peter and Tony was one of the first one’s finished out the whole class. Which of course had turned into a competition from Tony on who could finish their papers first which peter had beaten him twice (Much to Stark’s dismay) while getting all the answers correct.

Ever since they hitted off as friends, Tony had the idea of calling him his physics buddy, which had introduced Peter into Tony’s other friends named Bruce and Hank. Peter had manage to go from no friends to additional 3 in less than a week which he excitedly told Gwen about who was overseas in London.

Months flew by and into next year where they was at a new year's party and Tony managed to get shitfaced at the party and then surprised Peter by kissing him when the countdown reached zero. 

Now here’s the thing that didn’t bother Peter, Tony was naturally affectionate with his friends and would kiss them on the cheek or would wrap his arms around their waist, he would even put an arm around their shoulders and press them closely to him possessively.

What bothered Peter the most is that while sober not only had he enjoyed the kiss but he also kissed him back. The fact that Tony had took his lip virginity during that moment but had not forgot about it the morning he woke after Peter snuck him inside of his house while Aunt May was at work and then relentlessly teased him about it just added to Peter’s embarrassment.

“Y’know Pete that kiss you gave was kinda weak.”  
“Well i'm sorry not everyone doesn’t practice with their pillow every night to be prepared to devour souls through their mouth.”

“Are you implying that I made you temporarily soulless the moment I kissed you? If so then i’m a better kisser than I thought I was.” Was the smug reply.

“Well it was my first kiss…”

“Then how about I teach you how to kiss then?”

“What you know? For science.”

“For science..?”

“Yep I heard if you practice with the same person you’ve first kiss it makes you a phenomenal kisser. Come on Petey pie let’s try it out, see if that statement is true.”

Peter had eventually agreed with the idea of kissing Tony for scientific purposes only after they brushed their teeth. Which led to an intense game of tonsil hockey with Tony on top of him straddling his waist dominating Peter’s mouth like he owned it. Peter couldn’t do much as the taste of cinnamon and mint toothpaste filled his mouth.

Peter had questioned how Tony was so calm and not throwing up every where while nursing a heavy headache. Tony responded with a ‘I was tipsy not shitfaced.’ Before smirking at Peter’s red face.

Every since that day Tony had been quite affectionate around Peter and flirt with him a lot more than usual. He would even come to his locker and would stand there waiting for Peter to get his stuff before walking him off to his first period and then would leave once he entered class.

Hank and Bruce had asked about Tony’s more than usual affection towards Peter in the hallway during fourth period which had Peter blushing and stuttering all over the place. Bruce had just smiled and gave a small congratulations while Hank had politely asked if they were still coming over that Friday to hang out for the weekend.

Peter had gave the reply of yes. Both boys smiled before leaving for their classes with the discussion of what happen during new year's paused at still until lunch.

Lunch at their table had a curious air around it and a smug looking Tony who brightened up immediately when he saw Peter come near the table. 

“Petey Pie! Come sit by me!” Tony said while shuffling to the side allowing Peter room to sit. Tony soon wrapped him in close and pulled him closer to himself smiling when Peter just huffed when escape seemed fruitless from Tony’s one armed hug. Peter was glad everyone around was ignoring Tony’s affection towards him counting it as tony being affectionate today (cept Hank and Bruce who totally knew what was happening).

Friday came and they went over Hank’s house for the weekend which resulted in a bunch of gaming, Tony talking about how messy his room was “Like your room is any better” “It’s the thought that counts.”, watching and discussing star wars and how things would have been different if this happened here and crushing each other's theories about what will it affect in future episodes.

The weekend also consisted of Tony cuddles and sharing food with Peter who didn’t mind in the least. 

He went home and skyped Gwen later that day and updated her about his relationship with Tony.

“So are you guys finally dating yet?” Gwen asked curiously.

“To be honest Gwen I don’t know.” Gwen raised both eyebrows and looked at Peter in shock.

“How would you not know?”

“I just kinda feels like just being friends with hugs and occasionally snuggles.”

“Wait you guys snuggled together?! Peter! How come I did not get a word about this until now?!” 

“It slipped my mind.. I didn’t see that as such a big thing..?” Gwen gave an exasperated groan before whining his name. “Peeettteer”

“Do you even like him in ‘that’ kinda way?” Gwen asked him her face suddenly turning serious.

“I..i don’t know…” Peter stammered blushing slightly. “Maybe a little..”

“No sudden crushes? Heart racing? Leaning into his touches? Looking into his eyes for more than 3 seconds? How about sharing food?” Peter felt his cheeks redden.

Gwen just narrowed her eyes before a smile broke out on her face causing her dimples to show up. 

“Peter, it looks to me that it’s more than an ‘I don’t know’” Gwen teased.

Peter slightly hunched his shoulders. “Gwen I don’t know...i mean come on he’s Tony Stark! Inventor, handsome, rich, and really smart. I mean come on he’s pretty much going to own a billion dollar company! Why would he want to date me? I’m just ...me.”  
Gwen’s bow lips tugged into a disapproving frown. “Peter Benjamin Parker! You are the smartest cutest guy I know, and trust me i’ve seen some pretty cute guys. You are brave, selfless, with rock solid morals! And look if Tony doesn't want to date you because of his status then he’s missing something grand in his life. Don’t put yourself down for him and you keep striding on.” Gwen said before calming herself.

“Peter I’m sorry but I know how you get when you compare yourself to others. But I think dating Tony would be good for the both of you. And from what I hear Tony really likes you back and wants to be in a more than friends relationship with you. Just try it and see where it goes.”

Peter looks up at her meeting her soft gaze. “So start out with a date first?” Gwen beamed. “Yes something small like that and get a feel for it, and if it feels wrong then you can pull away and become friends again.”

Peter smiled down at his lap. “Okay i’ll try it out and see how it goes.”

Gwen and Peter exchanged a couple more words before leaving the skype call. Peter now had a new mission and that was to ask Tony stark on a date. If he’ll accept it that is.

Monday came and Peter was feeling quite determined about asking Tony about going on a date with him. He was kind of shocked that he didn’t see Tony at by his locker today which threw him off a little. Peter guessed that he was used to seeing Tony bright and early in the morning by his lockers. Peter took a deep breathe and hung around for a minute before disappearing to class.

He didn’t see much of Tony till physics class where most students either looked bored or excited about something. He slid into his seat beside Tony who was scribbling something down into his notebook. Tony paused and looked up at Peter before smiling at him. He opened his mouth to say something but the teacher walked into class causing the students to hush up and stare at the teacher.

The class apparently had a project for the upcoming science fair and was to spend a month working on it as the last grade of the 3rd semester which will pull in for the first grade of the last semester of the school year before finals. Your partner was the person you was sitting with at your table. This caused mixed reactions from the whole class some of excitement, disappointment, disgust, envy, and neutral expressions.

After class ended Tony pulled Peter aside and spoke to him.

“Hey Pete since we're partners and all I think it’ll be best for us to hang out at the school library today and see if we can get an idea of what we want to do for the science fair/physics project. After that we can get some burgers and shakes. Sound good to you?”

“Oh uh sure Tony”  
“Cool it’s a date then.” Tony spoke before leaving a kiss on Peter’s cheeks before quickly disappearing in the crowd of students.

Peter just stood there wondering what just happened until it clicked. Did stark just ask him on a... Date? Peter couldn’t help the smile that slipped out on his face as he quickly darted into his next period.

When school ended Peter found himself inside the physics isle at the library looking at the books. The teacher had said try to be creative and new with the projects. He was so busy reading that he didn’t notice Tony arrived until he felt arms go around his waist and a body pressed against his backside. 

“I was thinking of building an AI from an camera and cellphone. Until I remembered that’s my current project.” Tony spoke with his head on peter’s shoulders. Peter who was once tense had relaxed against Tony’s body. “Why are you reading about spiders?” Peter blushed at the fond questioning tone. “I was thinking maybe we could make grippers that would allow you to stick to any surface. 

“After you made the Spider web Pete I’m not surprised you would want to make grippers so you could stick to random surfaces.” Tony teased smiling when that made Peter go pink in the face. “If we’re doing this we are not going to use suction cups.” Tony stated before leaving peter’s side grabbing a book off the table and cracking it open.

Peter smiled at Tony when he promptly Dropped the book when a picture of a black widow close up was the first thing to see. “My god, I saw the face of Natasha.” Peter just snickered at Tony’s antics.

When they got done collecting and writing notes Tony had quickly got up claiming it was time for burgers and shakes. Peter just put his notebook into his backpack before catching up with Tony who was waiting for him at the entrance of the Library. The Burgers were just as Tony described them to be while the milkshakes tasted like a bunch of angel kisses on each of his taste buds. 

Peter couldn’t help the moan that left his mouth because the food was that good. When he looked up he noticed Tony looking at him with a weird look in his eyes and his face tinted pink. “Are you okay Tony?” “I think I just managed to get wood in my pants when you moaned like that.” Peter blinked at the bluntness from Tony and blushed before laughing off his embarrassment.

“If you do this every time you eat something good i’m never going to a public restaurant with you cause i'mma get hard as hell.” Tony is very blunt.

Days until the project due came usually ended up like this with them working on the project and then eating afterwards. Tony always called them dates and after the sixteenth one Tony must have snapped because while over Peter’s house for the weekend while working on the project at Peter’s house he just got up to sit in front of Peter.

“Peter we are dating right?” Peter stopped typing and looked at Tony who was looking at him seriously.

“You mean like in a relationship kinda dating or testing the waters dating?”

“In a relationship kind of dating.”

“I thought we was uh.. do you want to be in a relationship kind of dating?”

“That’s why i’m asking you.”

“Then I guess we are.”

“Thank god, Finally it’s safe to do this.” Tony said as he moved Peter’s laptop (the one he brought for his birthday last year because that piece of junk he had in the corner of his room was not up to Tony’s taste.)

“Safe to do wha-mph!”

Tony’s lips were sealed over Peter’s in a kiss, Peter had responded shyly before Tony picked up the pace because the kiss went to lip locking to heated in a matter of seconds which soon had Peter’s head spinning rapidly as Tony dominated the kiss. Peter felt the moan slip out before he heard it and felt as Tony cradled the back of his head letting his hands play in the short brown locks. 

Peter moaned and wrapped his arms around Tony’s neck and brought him closer to his own body. Peter tilted his head to get a better angle and willing opened his mouth when Tony’s tongue gently licked at his bottom lip. Tony had no problem thrusting his muscle into the other boy’s mouth. Tony felt as Peter’s tongue came out and shyly started to to dance and map out the other boys mouth.

Tony lowered himself on top of the smaller boy and devoured the rest of Peter’s moist caravan tracing every part of it as much as he could. Peter shivered as he felt their saliva start to drip down his chin and pool in the dip of his collar bone. When Tony started to rub his arousal against Peter both boys letted out a small moan.

Tony kept devouring his mouth and rutting against the other boy and got lost in the sensation and the desperate needy noises that Peter kept making underneath him. So when his phone that had landed near their crouches vibrated the moment Tony looked down and saw Peter’s head tossed to the side, face flushed in pleasure while biting his lips to help stifle the noises he was making it had sent Tony over the edge and into the bliss of pleasure as he whited out. And from the noises Peter made it was obvious that he wasn’t the only one who was pushed over the edge.

Tony panted against Peter’s neck before pressing lazy kisses over his jugular then pulled off to look at his handy work. Peter looked like he got molested by a water hungry fish that flopped around while kissing him without mercy all over his mouth. His glasses was to his side while his eyes was half way open. Mouth parted while his face was flushed red and saliva slid down his chin and onto his neck. His hair was a mess while he heaved to get air into his lungs. Long story short Peter looked wrecked.

Tony looked down and almost groaned at the fact that he had came into his pants but hey peter did too, so he wasn’t going to be the only one embarrassed when he had to suddenly wash his clothes. He dropped on more kiss to Peter’s cheek before shaking him to the state of awareness of their little accident.


End file.
